Sense Memory  Edgeworth's POV
by pearls1990
Summary: Miles Edgeworth takes his own trip down memory lane that leads him across the ocean.
1. Family Dynamics

This was meant to be the Epilogue to my other story 'Sense Memory'. However it turned out to be an exercise in character study; mine and Edgeworths.  
Not beta read, so any criticism is welcome.  
I do not own any characters, only the story.  
I can only hope I wrote in character!

A big Thanks to James Birdsong for his review to the previous story. It might be the most words I've seen from him! ^^; It was greatly appreciated!

* * *

"_Without friends no one would chose to live..."_ **~Aristotle**

**

* * *

**

Miles Edgeworth winced as he carefully placed the pieces of tape on either side of the cooling wax on the enclosure of the parchment envelope. This was something he would never do and he knew Phoenix would catch the minor detail. He sighed deeply as Pess trotted up to him and rested her head in his lap.

"Wright..." He said to the walls as he scratched Pess behind the ears. "Why am I doing this?" Pess whined. "Heh, amazing how you know me better than I know myself." She sat back on her haunches and panted at him. Miles shook his head and stood up. Pess followed him to his coat closet where he retrieved his black wool pea coat and her leash. She barked and he shushed the excited dog as he slid his hands into his leather gloves.

"All right, lets go girl." He hooked the leash on her worn, brown collar and vigorously scratched her head. "I think we both need some fresh air."

Miles shivered and pulled his collar closer as he stepped into the chilly Berlin air. It was frozen nights like this that he questioned his choice to come back to Germany. He laughed at himself. Germany was his escape; the farthest away from that elevator; the farthest away from that lake. However, the first time wasn't an escape, but a lesson of family dynamics...

"Miles, Elsinore, bring Franziska into the study, I have an announcement to make." Manfred said as he gestured with his cane down the hallway. Miles sighed as he put the book of German verbs on the floor, stood up and took Franziska's tiny five-year-old hand. He looked up at Franny's sixteen-year-old sister, who straightened the navy jacket that she wore over a crisp white button down shirt and plaid skirt that she wore to the private school that Von Karma sent them to. She touched the turquoise broach that she wore at her neck as she walked elegantly and perfectly out of her bedroom. He looked down at his own uniform; a navy jacket that was similar to Elsinore's and crisp navy slacks that Von Karma insisted Elsinore iron for him every day. Even their hair was perfect...

"Miles, lets go!" Franny was tugging at his hand and he let her lead him out. They ran up behind Elsinore so that they would enter just as Von Karma wanted them to, by age, the eldest being first and on down.

"Ahh, my children," Manfred stood in front of Elsinore and tapped her on the bottom of her chin, signaling chin up. He cleared his throat as he tucked a few loose pieces of hair behind her ear. "I should make you cut this...this mop you have on your head. You look too much like your mother with your hair long." Out of the corner of his eye, Miles saw the raven haired girl wince when Manfred mentioned her mother. The Eldest Von Karma struck a thinkers pose, tapping his temple and clicking his tongue. "That will not do. I will take you tomorrow and you will get that hair cut." He touched the broach at her neck. "Very good. Always keep that with you. Turquoise is the strongest stone and you are my strongest descendant." Miles furrowed his brow in confusion, but quickly regained his composure.

"Children, I called you in here because I have something very important to tell you." Manfred's voice filled the dark study with authority. "We will be moving to Germany at the end of the week."

"What! But we can't..." Miles outburst was cut short by what was becoming an all too familiar sharp, evil look from Von Karma. Elsinore tried to stop him but was unsuccessful. Miles gathered his composure and stood as straight as he could, anticipating the next move as Manfred moved around the children. The cane came swiftly to the back of Miles's knees. It was just enough pain to bring him to his knees. Franziska whimpered and knelt to help Miles but was instantly pulled up by Manfred. Elsinore took a deep breath. Even though he was young, she had taken an instant liking to Miles when he entered the household. She was more than happy to be a mother figure, whenever Von Karma would let her, which was rare. As much as it pained her inside, she knew better than to console Miles. Her punishment would be twice as bad as Miles's if she showed any form of weakness.

"Now, have we finished pouting and protesting, children?" He leaned on his cane. "Good. I have made arrangements for a car to pick you up on Friday and take you to the airport. I am counting on you, Elsinore to have the two youngest ready and at their best behavior the flight over. I will be leaving the day before for Germany. I have people here to take care of the house and such." He started to leave the room, but turned and said. "Oh, and I have made arrangements for your schooling as well. Thats all."

Miles sat on the edge of Elsinore's bed, his head in his hands. The raven haired girl was rubbing his back as Franny laid in her lap. She had to explain to Franny where Germany was and how far away. She was terribly smart for a five year old little girl and she understood, then immediately started crying.

"I'm never going to see my friends again." She wailed and Elsinore shushed her. It was the same thing that Miles wanted to scream. First, Manfred took him from his school and his friends, now he was taking him away from his home and country. He watched as the elder sister comforted the youngster and thought about Phoenix and Larry. He had just begun to become close friends with them, and now he had to leave. Bitterness was an emotion that was foreign to him, until now.

"Elsinore, would there be any way we could stop by Phoenix's place on our way to the airport?"  
He looked at her with red eyes.

"Of course Miles. I'll talk to our driver." She gave him a half empty smile as she caressed his cheek with her thumb. It was then Miles resolved that he would never get close to anyone ever again.

***~X~***

"Stupid boy!" Miles held his cheek. It was early on the day that Manfred was to leave. He wasn't going to give up routine, however, as they sat in his study. He was drilling legal terms and matters into Miles's head. He had wanted Elsinore to stand by his side one day, but he had sensed that she had become weak in her resolve since his wife died. Only after this decision, did he take in Miles to mentor and ruin the Edgeworth name. "You know better than that. Now, lets do this again." A knock on the door stopped Miles from reciting his terms.

"Yes, what is it?" Manfred called impatiently. Elsinore walked in with her head bowed.

"Father, your car is here." The pixie cut on the dark-haired girl was something that Miles wasn't used to.

"Ahhh...they are early. Very good." He stood up. "You will learn these terms boy. You will be the perfect Von Karma prodigy. This I can promise you!" He turned to his eldest daughter. "Make sure he is studying and nothing else. I have other plans for you my dear! I will see you children this weekend."

"Yes sir." They said together. As soon as the door shut, Elsinore swooped down and embraced Miles.

"Oh, Miles, I wish there was something I could do. I wish I could take you with me!"

"What? Wait..." Miles pushed her away. "Take me with you? What are you talking about?"

"Miles, I am going to emancipate myself from this family as soon as we get to Germany. I will move away, and you can visit me often." Her eyes were filled with excitement. But all Miles could feel was contempt and anger. How could she?

"You can't just let Franny and I go to Germany with that monster while you run away!" Miles shouted.

"Sshhh..." She put a finger to his lips. "I have a plan and it will work. You'll see!"

"I thought you were stronger than that, Elsinore, I thought you would at least stay until Franny was old enough. You won't solve anything by running away." She gave him an incredulous look.

"When did you become so grown up Miles?"

"When Manfred Von Karma took me in." He shrugged her hands off of his arms and started to walk out of the room but turned before he opened the door. "I thought you loved us Elsinore. Now I know that love doesn't exist." Then walked out.


	2. Only For You

This contains spoilers for the last case in T&T.  
I do not own any characters, just the story.

Still not beta-read

* * *

_"Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you."_** ~Wally Famous Amos**

* * *

Miles frowned as he stood in front of his former Von Karma residence. Pess was sitting beside him panting, her breath coming in frozen puffs. She whined.

"Yes, we shouldn't be standing here. Lets go home." The concept of home made Miles chuckle. He hadn't had a real home since his father died. Then his thoughts drifted to Elsinore, who was brave enough to walk away from her abusive father and make a home of her own. With two gorgeous children and a handsome husband, she couldn't be more happy. She had written this in a letter Miles had received when he had come to Germany on his hiatus. After finding out the truth about Von Karma, he understood why Elsinore ran away when she did, and he forgave her. Now they exchanged letters often and visited each other at least twice a year. She hadn't made it this year because the family dog, Phoenix, had died. (Miles chuckled at the thought of having a dog named Phoenix.) They had the dog for at least twenty years and were quite fond of it. Miles wrote back saying that he understood, and loathed the day Pess passed away. Then he asked her why she had named her dog Phoenix. She answered: "Because I knew that this was going to be a loyal dog, just as loyal as your friend Phoenix."

His thoughts always seemed to drift to Phoenix. He wondered what the now ex-defense lawyer was doing at this moment as he shrugged out of his jacket. He peeled off his gloves and rubbed his hands together vigorously as he walked into the kitchen. Filling the teapot with water and turning on the stove, his thoughts wandered to the past again...

The flight seemed to take forever, but as the familiar smell of Los Angeles filled his nostrils, Miles wondered why he always let Larry and Phoenix get the better of him. Well, he knew why he let Phoenix get the better of him, he still questioned his friendship with Larry. He shook his head as he entered the taxi. He barked his destination to the driver and sat back in the seat and called Franziska.

"I need a favor little sister..."

Miles wasn't sure what to expect when he was finally allowed into Phoenix's room. Sunlight streamed onto his peaceful, sleeping face. Fool, was what Franziska called Phoenix when Miles had told her what happened. Yes, but he was an endearing fool that would do anything for his friends, even cross burning bridges. Miles walked up to the bedside and brushed a stray hair from Phoenix's forehead. The doctors were right when they said he had a fever. Heat radiated from his face as Miles touched it gently. He remembered he would watch Phoenix fall asleep to make sure he wouldn't have nightmares that night. Phoenix wasn't stable the first months after Maya's kidnapping and the Matthew Engarde trial. He had showed up on Miles doorstep one evening looking like death warmed over. Miles hesitated in letting him spend the night, but after listening to Phoenix talk about his nightmares, he couldn't just send him on his merry way. One night turned into one week, which turned into one month; Miles finally told Phoenix to move in and that Phoenix did.

Phoenix made a noise that brought the silver-haired prosecutor out of his reverie. He was dreaming and it wasn't a good dream. Miles winced as he watched the peaceful expression on his friends face dissolve into pain. He put his hand lightly on Phoenix's shoulder and leaned in.

"Phoenix...Phoenix, wake up..."

The blue eyes fluttered and took in their surroundings, then focused on Miles. He stroked the dark hair like he used to when Phoenix woke from nightmares.

"Phoenix?" Suddenly, Miles was caught in a tight hug and he froze. Physical contact from other people was still something that Miles wasn't comfortable with, even from Phoenix.

"Miles..." The voice was strained and hoarse. "I-I'm cold."

"Y-you're going to be fine." Miles hesitantly patted Phoenix on his back. The hospital gown clung to the sweat there and Miles pushed Phoenix back down onto the bed.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I presume Larry called 9-1-1 before he called me, although, I'm not sure how he got my number. He told me what happened, and I panicked a little." Miles looked at his hands and hesitated. "I-I wasn't sure I was prepared to say goodbye to a good friend again."

"I-I do remember Larry...and falling off a bridge...wait, what did you say?" Phoenix sat up and looked at Miles, confused. "Did you just call me...a good friend? I must have hit my head." He rubbed his temple.

"Listen, Phoenix, you need to take it easy..."

"Miles, I need you to do something for me, please?" Miles blinked at him. "Hand me my jeans over there." A minute later Phoenix was shoving two things into Miles hand.

"Wright I- wait, is this your badge?"

"Yes, I need you to defend Iris. I'm not going to be in any shape the next couple days to do anything." Phoenix wiped his forehead. "Please?"

"Wright, this is preposterous! I am a Prosecutor for Christs sake! I can't do this, I haven't thought about defending anybody since..." Miles stopped his chain of thought abruptly.

"I know you can do it. I have confidence in you. You stood up to Von Karma, didn't you? You can do this Miles. If for no other reason, do it...do it for me..." Phoenix ducked his head.

Miles was rendered speechless for the first time in a very long time. He closed his hand around the items and took a deep breath. "Only for you Phoenix, only for you."


	3. Your Pain is my Drug

This chapter contains spoilers for all of AJ.  
I do not own any characters, just the story.  
There is some mild violence in this chapter, and maybe some out of character... characters.

Still not beta-read and I wrote this at the same time as Turnabout Savior (4years ago!) so you might spot some similarities

* * *

"You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you." ~ Eric Hoffer

**~X~**

The whistle of the teapot startled Miles as he quickly turned the stove top off and poured the steaming liquid into his favorite Steel Samurai mug. He smirked at his memory as he placed the teapot in the sink. He grabbed his cup and blew into it as he walked back to his desk and sat down. Miles put on his reading glasses and turned on the monitor. The glow of the last website he had visited made him blink as he tried to focus. The picture on the monitor made him frown. He had forgotten that he was reading about Kristoph Gavin, "The coolest defense in the west" and the apprentice he had taken in: 'A fresh faced boy of 21 with his red power suit and good looks, Kristoph seems to have chosen wisely.' Miles shuddered as he read the article. The name Kristoph Gavin, to Miles, was synonymous with pure evil and brought about bad memories...just like the Von Karma name. This was a memory he certainly wasn't ready to relive as he quickly closed the web page and turned his monitor off. He put his head in his hands as first Manfred's face, then Kristoph's evil grin flashed through his head.

"Edgeworth..." Miles head flew up and he looked around his small flat. Nobody, except for Pess sleeping peacefully on her royal blue pet bed. His brow furrowed as he unconsciously tapped the letter he wrote to Phoenix and stared at nothing.

"Hello, Adam," Miles was talking to his personal pilot on his cell a minute later. "I know its last minute...but I need to fly to L.A. On an urgent business matter..."

Turbulence was minimal as Miles and his pilot were flying over the Atlantic Ocean three hours later. 'Why am I doing this, why am I doing this?" He kept chanting to himself. Then Phoenix's goofy grin would pop into his head and he would stop chanting. He decided that a lack of sleep would cause these delusions and so he tried to sleep. As he drifted off, the events of the last ten years played in front of his eyes and stopped at the last night he ever saw Phoenix six years ago...

"Hey Miles," Phoenix furrowed his brow at the newspaper he was reading. They had just finished packing most of Miles's office when an article on the newspaper page that he was wrapping the last chess piece in, caught his eye.

"Yes Wright?" Miles looked up from labeling a box of books.

"I know you're a prosecutor and everything..."

"Brilliant deduction." Miles interrupted. Phoenix shot him a feisty look.

"Anyway, does the name Kristoph Gavin ring any bells? Judging from this photo I know I've run into him a couple of times in passing in the defense lobby, but he's never said anything to me. Always just gives me this icy look and keeps walking." Phoenix squinted at the small photo that was next to the article. What he didn't notice was the way Miles had froze at the mention of Kristoph's name. He knew that name all too well.

"Yes, I know him." Miles tried to keep the anger out of his voice. "He is a... He is the equivalent of my past 'Demon Prosecutor' in the defense world. At least in Germany, they labeled him the 'Devil's Defense'. I've prosecuted three times against him; won the first two cases and lost the last. In college, he was even more ruthless...but I didn't catch on until my senior year and we went our separate ways." Miles face was stoic as Phoenix stared at him incredulously. Miles didn't want to hurt Phoenix by adding that he had a...relationship of sorts with Kristoph, so he conveniently left that part out.

"Um wow, I didn't realize you knew him that well."

"Yes, well, it would do you well to stay..." Miles was cut off by Phoenix's cell blaring out the Steel Samurai theme. He fumbled as he tried to dig it out of his pocket. "You need a new ring-tone." Miles stated as he continued labeling his box.

"Hello Ivan." Phoenix stuck his tongue out at Miles. "Da, da, I can be down in a half hour. Ok...yeah go ahead and set up. What? Who did you say? Ivan I can't hear you. I'll be down in a half hour. Bye."

Miles shook his head.

"What?"

"That place is going to get you in trouble one of these days."

"You mean the Borscht Bowl?" Phoenix waved a hand at Miles and snorted. "Nah! That place is mostly harmless. Besides, I am a good poker player, I know how to watch myself."

"Wright, please, you can barely handle a gun or a knife, or your cell phone, for that matter! How the hell do you expect to defend yourself down in that mobster's pit?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Phoenix walked up to Miles and from across the desk he grabbed his cravat and pulled Miles close. Phoenix grinned as his gray eyes grew large. He kissed Miles softly on the lips and let go. Miles righted himself immediately and straightened his cravat. "Hey don't leave the office till I get back, I have a surprise for you." Phoenix wriggled his eyebrows at the silver-haired man.

"Hurry up, I'm almost finished here and I want to get a good nights sleep before I leave tomorrow." Miles said as he waved Phoenix off.

"Do you really think we are going to sleep at all tonight?" Phoenix threw him a seductive look. Miles glared.

"Just go!"

"Okay I should be back in a couple hours." A goofy grin was the last memory of Phoenix that Miles had. But the dream turned dark, as did the events of that night.

**~X~**

An hour and a half later, Miles Edgeworth took a deep breath and closed his briefcase. He took one more sad look around his now empty office and spotted a blue suit standing in his doorway.

"I'll be ready in a minute, Phoenix." Miles started to turn to grab his jacket, but the voice that emanated from the blue suit in the doorway was not Phoenix's. It was a voice from his past that he had wanted to forget, and it made his hair stand on end.

"Well, Miles, I didn't realize you were waiting for Phoenix Wright!" The voice lied.

"Kristoph Gavin." Miles growled as he turned to give the blond man his signature steely stare. "What on earth do you want?"

"Now, that's no way to greet an old friend, is it Miles?" Kristoph pushed his blond hair out of his face and walked towards the prosecutor.

"I have nothing to say to you, nor are you an old friend." Miles kept his steady glare, but inside was trying his best not to run, or punch the defense attorney, deciding that neither one would help his situation. He did however flinch a little when Kristoph put a hand on his shoulder as he circled the silver-haired man.

"That's really too bad, because I have some things to say to you." The whisper in Miles's ear brought back painful memories of a short-lived and unhappy relationship. Miles drew in a sharp breath.

"Well, I'm sure my secretary would be happy to give you my cell number. Now if you don't mind..." Miles started to leave but the hand on his shoulder stopped him short.

"Miles, what I have to say to you cannot be expressed over a cell phone conversation." Still standing behind Miles, he pulled him close and put his lips on his ear. Miles shuddered and pulled away.

"NO! I will not let you do this. Please leave. " Miles walked to the door and gestured for Kristoph to leave. The other man walked up to Miles and put his hand over the one that was on the door handle. A dark look covered Kristoph's face as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Miles gaped at the hand as he recognized the scar. His heart beat faster as memories of defending himself came flooding back. Kristoph's grip on the others hand tightened. . Kristoph was a bitter man that would revel in his wins over Miles in their mock court battles. But when Kristoph's uncle, a well known defense lawyer and his mentor, lost to Von Karma for the umpteenth time and decided to retire, Kristoph didn't take it so lightly and took his anger out on Miles. He cornered him in the restroom and threatening him and his family. Miles's temper took over and he shoved Kristoph against a full length mirror that was attached to the wall, shattering it, and cutting Kristoph's hand. Miles panicked and ran out of the bathroom as Kristoph shouted threats at him, holding his bleeding hand. That was the last Miles had seen or heard of Kristoph.

"Now, Miles Edgeworth, will you listen to me?" Kristoph's poisonous voice brought Miles from his reverie. "Or is someone going to have to suffer for your stubbornness?" Miles winced at his tight grip and choked out something that sounded like a yes and that he would listen. Kristoph let go and closed and locked the door. Miles had made his way over to his desk trying to put some distance and some solid object between them. He leaned over the desk in a defensive position.

Quietly, Kristoph joined Miles on his side of the desk and wrapped his right arm around him and made the position that Miles was in vulnerable. Miles tried to steady his breath. His heightened senses drew in Kristoph's smell, and it aroused feelings in Miles that hadn't been awakened in years. Not even Phoenix could elicit such an arousal.

"I'm glad I can still stir your passion. You were always easy to turn on, Miles." Kristoph placed his lips on his ear and started kissing down his jaw.

"I-I... Stop!" Miles tried to push him away to no avail. Kristoph had his hands pinned behind him and bent over the desk in one quick gesture.

"You can't deny this Miles! You want me again, and there is nothing you can do to stop the feelings that have resurfaced." Miles had considered himself a strong man, but the grip that Kristoph had him in couldn't be denied, and he stopped fighting. "That's better. Now, relax. I won't hurt you if you don't fight me." Kristoph took his hands and put them on top of Miles's on the desk and started kissing the back of his neck. Miles's defenses were being stripped away as he groaned. If there was one good memory, it was the sex, but the memories of the pain and mental abuse that Kristoph put him through were stronger, and he tried to fight again. Kristoph held him down.

"Miles Edgeworth, I promise that even Von Karma didn't hurt you as much as I am going to know if you don't let me have my way." The voice, and pain and the image of Manfred flashed through his mind as Kristoph grabbed the back of Miles hair and kissed his ear, then his neck. Miles moaned, he was going to break, but he kept thinking of Phoenix, and how he wouldn't hurt him this way. What happened next made him stir in his sleep as Kristoph kicked Miles in the back of the knees and Miles went down, crying out in agony.

"Now that I have your attention, I have something important to say to you." The venom dripped from Kristoph's voice as he watched Miles struggle to get up into his chair. Kristoph sat on the edge of Miles empty desk, crossed his arms, and continued. "I hear you are leaving our fair city and a good friend, or should I say lover, behind." Miles tried to contain his anger as he gave the Defense attorney the same steely glare he had given when he first entered his office.

"How do you know about that? It's not common knowledge." Miles growled.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" The blond-haired man stood up and put his hands on either side of Miles on the arms of the chair. A darkness that Miles had never seen before, even in his own eyes, now clouded Kristoph's blue eyes. Miles leaned back wide-eyed. "Good, because I am going to ruin that stupid little turnabout for the rest of his life for what he has taken from me."

Miles frowned at Kristoph and tilted his head. "W-What do you m-mean?" Kristoph's hand was now at Miles jaw, and he was stroking his face with his thumb.

"What I mean is, Phoenix Wright now has what I could never have, and that is you Miles Edgeworth, because you were too caught up in Von Karma's trap. He has also taken away my chance at a great victory. He is now playing poker with... well, lets just say hes taken away my client. But you should understand that shouldn't you? Why doesn't your anger at having your perfect record ruined overcome you Miles? Does that man have you brainwashed into thinking he saved you from your mentor, when all he did was put a stain on your perfect record! I ask you Miles, why aren't you angry at that man?" Kristoph was now yelling in Miles face, but Miles yelled back.

"Because, unlike you, I no longer care about perfection. I am no longer worried about whether I get the guilty verdict. I care about the truth and Phoenix has shown me that that is a lot more important than anything else in this system." Miles had stood up and backed Kristoph into his desk. But Kristoph didn't respond as Miles thought he would. Instead, he was chuckling and Miles stood back.

"Miles, you silly man." He paused, pushing his glasses up; the scar rearing its ugly face. "I know that you know about the changes taking place in the system, and I know that is one of the reasons why you are leaving." He stepped closer to Miles and whispered in his ear. "Well, I have another good reason for you to leave. I have a well laid plan that doesn't require you to be in the country tomorrow or anytime in the future. If you value your life, or even Mr. Wrights, you will leave tonight." Miles, shocked and confused, could only nod his head. Kristoph licked his lips and walked to the door. "I'm glad we had this time together, Miles. Have a good life in Germany."


	4. All These Lives

I do not own any characters, just the story.  
I hope I kept the characters in character.

Not Beta Read so tread with caution.  
This is the end of this part,  
I do however have an Epilogue that I've written that I'll share later in the week!

* * *

"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." Friedrich Nietzche

* * *

Miles sat up in his seat. Sweat rolled off his forehead as he blinked and took in his surroundings. The plane was just landing in L.A as the sun was rising. He put his head in his hands as the dream flooded back to him. Would Phoenix forgive him if he told him in person why he left without saying goodbye? Or is he too good of friends with Kristoph to believe Miles? Even worse, had too much time passed to even clear the air? Miles hoped beyond hope that it wasn't too late.

He took a taxi to downtown L.A and as he called Franziska, a feeling of deja vu rolled over him.

"You are a fool little brother for coming back here. There is nothing here for you...not even Phoenix Wright. I have seen the man, or what's left of him. That foolish fool has even adopted a little girl. She is quite talented..." Franny continued to tell Miles about Trucy's history and how Phoenix acquired her. It helped to have a certain blond prosecutor wrapped around her little finger. Miles watched as the L.A skyline flew by him as they sped down the freeway. He had forgotten how long he had been away, and the list of places that he wanted to visit grew in his head. He barked a new destination to the driver.

Miles was paying the driver a half an hour later and as he walked into the car rental place, he squinted through his glasses at the man behind the counter. He had looked up when the bell announced the door opening and gave Miles a double-take.

"Dude, hey, I know you?" The man scratched the back of his head and stuck his tongue out in concentration. Miles shook his head.

"Yes, Larry, you do know me, Miles Edgeworth."

"Yo, Edgey!" Larry gave him his signature thumbs up.

"Some things never change do they, Larry?" Miles chuckled.

"Where've you been man? Our trio has disintegrated. I hardly see Phoenix, but when I do, man, he's got it tough. He's not doin' so hot!" Larry almost started crying, but thought of something that cheered him right away and gave Miles another thumbs-up. "Speaking of hot! That little magician he's shackin up with is pretty cute." Larry scratched his head in concentration again and continued. "But she seems young, but Phoenix was always a player, he always liked em young...that little assistant, what was her name, Maria, Marla...

"Maya Fey." Miles interrupted. "Her name was Maya Fey, and that's all she was to him was an assistant."

"Whoa, Edgey, no need to get defensive! Where have you been this whole time?" Miles was glad to see that Larry's ADD had increased since getting older.

"I've been working and traveling in Europe. Larry, I..."

"Ooohhh... I thought I heard a sophisticated accent. I bet you're an even bigger hit with the ladies!" Larry winked at him.

"Please Larry, focus. I need a car."

"Oh hey we've got a lot of those here, you're in luck!" Miles shut his eyes and groaned. This was going to be a long drawn out process.

Forty-five minutes later, Miles was racing down the freeway in his rented red sports car. He was pretty sure 33 was still too young for a mid-life crisis, but with the events that have reared their ugly head in the last ten years, he felt 53. He made a mental note to drive the autobahn when he arrived back in Germany.

After releasing his inner child on the freeway, he exited and followed the familiar streets to the familiar office that he had visited so many times. Miles parked, and hesitated. What if, Phoenix didn't want to see him? What if Trucy wouldn't let Miles see him? What if...? Stop it Miles. He held his head in his hands and screamed inside his mind. Go up there and face him!

Knocking on the door, Miles noticed that the nameplate had changed. "Wright Talent Agency"  
Miles brow furrowed at this and he knocked one more time. He let out a defeated sigh and before exiting the building, he left the letter in Phoenix's mailbox.

Miles spent the rest of the day sulking around L.A waiting to catch a glimpse of Phoenix, always knowing that he wouldn't. He visited his fathers grave, went to his childhood house, where he would wait for Phoenix to come and they would walk to school together. Went to Gourd Lake and stood on the beach, reveling in the quiet that February always brought. Miles sat on the picnic table nearby, and watched the sun burst into brilliant oranges and reds, then fade into purples and dark blues, then starry sky. Miles glanced at his watch. Nine-thirty. Besides Phoenix, there was one person that he hadn't seen, Gumshoe. Miles took one last look at the starry sky, then got in the car and headed in the direction of the precinct.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh! Its good to see ya pal!" Gumshoe had Edgeworth in an uncomfortable bear hug in the lobby of the courthouse. "Your lucky you ran into me. We were called into a last minute meeting by Klavier."

"Yes, it's good to see you." Miles squeaked out. "Please, let me go."

"Oh yeah, heh," Gumshoe let go and stood back. "Sorry, sir. I was just so excited to see you I couldn't help myself." He gave Miles puppy dog eyes.

"It's quite alright. I has been a while; I'll admit, I've been terribly busy in Germany."

"Well, its a good surprise. Maggey will be happy to see you!" Gumshoes eyes lit up as he mentioned Maggey's name. Miles eyebrows flew up.

"Maggey? As in Maggey Byrd?"

"Not any more, sir!" Gumshoes grin was bigger than his face could handle. "I made her a Gumshoe as soon as she told me she was pregnant!"

"I guess I've been away too long..." Miles crossed an arm over himself and looked to the side.

"Everything ok sir?"

"Yes. Just...yes." Miles crossed his arms and continued. "How is the little Gumshoe doing?"

"Oh Brady is great! He's so smart and Maggey is real good with kids!" The detective dug for his wallet and brought out a picture. A wide-eyed, brown haired boy was showing off the tooth he lost, and was proud! Miles turned the picture over and saw that it was dated a week ago and the boy had just turned 5. "He was excited when he lost that tooth, sir! You shoulda seen the gleam in his eyes!"  
Gumshoe was still beaming when Miles handed back the photo.

"He is very handsome. You are a lucky man, Gumshoe."

"Aaww thanks sir! How bout you? I'm sure you've found someone, with that sexy European accent and all!"

"Erm, no Gumshoe, I haven't found anyone special." Miles cleared his throat. "And please don't call my accent sexy. It doesn't have the same effect coming from you."

"Sorry, sir." Gumshoe looked at his shoes. "But seriously, why are you back in the states?"

"I-I...well," Miles hesitated, not knowing how much he should share with Gumshoe, but then remembered that he was involved all those years back. "I've come back to help Phoenix Wright."

"Hey, pal, I ran into the poor guy earlier this evening at the Noodle Stand." Gumshoe paused and scratched his head. "I think he does need some help."

Miles showed Gumshoe the information he happened to stumble upon, along with some help from a certain 'little sister'. Gumshoe was slightly confused.

"Thats gonna be tough. I know Kristoph and Phoenix have been pretty tight these last few years. I see Kristoph a lot at the Borscht Bowl having dinner or playing cards with Phoenix." He looked over the documents one more time and shuddered. "I always knew there was something dark about that man. Gave me the creeps whenever we all played cards. Always felt he was watching me...closely."

"I'm planing on seeing Phoenix this evening. I hope that the element of surprise will shock him into listening. Maybe using Trucy as the emotional card will help in my favor as well." Miles tucked the documents into the inside pocket of his jacket. "I'm also hoping that you will help me. Franziska can only dig so deep until someone suspects her."

"Sir! Of course I will help. As long as I don't have to be whipped by her again." Gumshoe ducked his head. Is he blushing? Miles smirked to himself as he handed Franziska's card to Gumshoe. "She is expecting your call. Just between you and me, she hasn't brought the whip out in a very long time. I expect she will be excited to use it again." Miles then gave Gumshoe his card. "Keep this between you and me. I hear Ema Skye is back in town as well and I don't need her involved in this. She has gone through enough in her lifetime as well."

"Sir, of course sir!" They spoke some more about little Gumshoe, then parted ways.


End file.
